Seth Odhur
Seth Odhur also known as Master Odhur, is one of the seven masters of Venthur and also the youngest of them. Despite his age, he looks like a Young Adult who stopped aging at 25 years old. He is a big, muscular Water Dragon of extraordinary strength and agility. He is also very wise and thinks carefully before any decision. He teaches Math, Logic and Strategy at Venthur (School) and is also the commander of Venthur's army. Appearance Seth is very tall, muscular and athletic. Almost all the time he is seen wearing an armor or another uniform. Previously would have a sword on his back, the Will of Katyr. He would then wedge it in a stone and use his hands to materialize Plasma Blades and use them as weapons. He has fish-like fins at the tip of his tail and the fins on his head are big. He also has a single fin coming from the top of his head and no horns. His hands have claws but they haven't been sharpened. His legs are also digitigrade and with claws as toes. Because of this, his appearance resembles Merga to an extent. Personality Seth is loyal, steadfast, friendly, kind and with a big sense of humor. He would not hesitate in risk his life to protect the leader of the dragons, as he has sworn to protect the Matriarch. Later on, he would also gain his own critical sense, preferring to help Sarah, Alyssa and Kari to go to the After-Twilight, going against the wish of the other six masters. For being one of the seven masters of Venthur, he speaks with a tone of authority whenever it's to mediate or judge a situation as arbiter. He also often makes jokes about his own height, weight or about how much food he eats for being so big. Situations about size and weight don't throw him down and he always look on the bright side of things. Abilities Innate Abilities Dragon Physiology: Seth Odhur is a Pure Breed Water Dragon and has also some extra traits which are uncommon for this subspecies. *'Extraordinary Strength:' Seth is capable of lifting and tossing over five tons, proved when he was able of lifting a vertical blast gate one handed and with little effort while the combined strength of Alyssa's Telekinesis and Kari's Physical strength could barely move it. **'Extraordinary Durability:' Packed with all this strength, Seth is also vastly resistant to most blunt trauma, allowing him to stand for longer if in battle and also to protect others like a living shield. *'Supernatural Speed:' As natural for all bipedal Water Dragons, Seth can naturally augment himself to run faster and use of speed-based maneuvers in combat. For being this big, it's believed his speed would be drastically reduced if compared to smaller Water Dragons but he's not that far behind and he is equally capable of performing the Perception Boost, just like Kari. *'Supernatural Endurance:' Being an athlete and muscular, he has acquired the resistance to perform physical activities for longer than most dragons. *'Saltwater Fish:' An uncommon ability for Water Dragons, Seth is one of the few who can breathe underwater, both in sweetwater or in the sea. Learned Abilities *'Material Spectrum Arts:' Taught by Kari, Seth learned how to use the light to generate Plasma Blades like Artanis would in StarCraft series. He is still being trained in all the rest. Skills *'Leadership:' Seth possess the spirit of a true leader, taking decisions when they are needed and cheering people when the situation seem bad. *'Arbiter:' For being one of the Seven Masters of Venthur, he is a natural judge. He is used to mediating disputes, ending them, counseling and scolding. He speaks with a tone of authority and not with the one of suggestion. Category:Ryuketsu Series Category:People